1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anchoring system for cavity walls having an inner wythe of architectural panels. More particularly, the invention relates to a composite panel backup wall with a brick veneer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cavity wall construction backup walls take many forms, including dry wall, concrete masonry units, tilt-up poured concrete, and insulating concrete forms. Selection of the backup wall type is dependent upon location, type and size of construction and other varied considerations. Anchors specific to each type of backup wall construction are inserted into the backup wall to properly anchor the outer wythe or veneer in accordance with the building specifications and location.
In the past, different building specifications and locations resulted in various structural problems such thermal transfer from the inner to the outer wythe, pinpoint loading, high lateral forces related to high-wind and seismic forces and cavity wall insulation deterioration. Ronald P. Hohmann, Jr. and Ronald P. Hohmann of Hohmann and Barnard, Inc., Hauppauge, N.Y., 11788, have solved these varied technical problems relating to differing backup wall technologies. Hohmann's inventions have been in response to changes in Uniform Building Code provisions and to investigations into the effects of various forces upon veneer construction. Exemplary patents include a snap-in wire tie for use in a seismic construction system for a cavity wall (U.S. Pat. No. 7,325,366); a self-sealing wall anchor for maintaining insulation integrity (U.S. Pat. No. 6,941,717); low-profile side-welded anchors and reinforcement devices for cavity walls (U.S. Pat. No. 6,789,365); and high-span and high-strength anchors and reinforcement devices for cavity walls (U.S. Pat. No. 6,668,505).
Another obstacle in cavity wall construction is compliance with the greater insulation requirements set forth in the Massachusetts Energy Code, the Energy Code Requirement, Chapter 13 (78 CMR, Seventh Edition; Boston, Mass.). This Code set forth a required higher R-value insulation perforce and increased the cavity size. To address the Energy Code Requirements, each type of backup wall typically requires a large cavity to house insulation between the backup wall and the veneer. The larger cavities, with the associated thicker insulation, require stronger anchors with concomitantly higher costs. The present invention solves the construction issues relating to thermal transfer, pinpoint loading, high lateral forces and maintaining high R-value insulation integrity, through the novel use of an insulated composite panel anchoring system.
Architectural or composite panels date back many years and, as shown in F. B. Brandreth, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,926, form various types of enclosures. Brandreth describes sandwich-type panel construction with face sheets formed from metal or plastic. The interior of each panel can be filled with insulating material. Brandreth further describes associated frame members, mullions and sills.
Panels evolved through the years to become sturdier, more insulative and have reached a technology level that includes the thin composite wall panels detailed in Boyer, U.S. Pat. No. 7,007,433, assigned to Centria of Moon Township, Pa. Centria has numerous patents relating to the design and construction of panels and wall systems of interconnecting panels. Exemplary panels thereof are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,968,659, 6,627,128, D538,948 and D527,834. Composite panels are generally composed of metal sheet elements or laminates that are integratible with one another to create an interior space for an insulative core of foam or polymer. As shown in Boyer, U.S. Pat. No. 6,968,659, structures utilizing composite panels are constructed using composite joinery. The resulting building is sturdy and insulative, but not as aesthetically pleasing as brick veneer. The present invention is designed to work in conjunction with the innovative Centria composite panels and wall systems of interconnecting panels.
Composite panels take many forms including aluminum plate, thin composite panels consisting of two thin aluminum sheets sandwiching a thin plastic interlayer, metal sheets bonded to rigid insulation to create a sandwich panel, fiber-reinforced plastic, stainless steel and terracotta. The impermeable exteriors of the panel ensure that the built in insulation maintains the R-value during the life of the building, thereby lowering heating and cooling costs. Composite panels are lightweight, weighing as little as 1.6 P.S.F., but structurally strong enough to cover long spans.
In the past, although composite panels would provide an efficient back-up wall for commercial brick veneer construction, the lack of a proper anchoring system restricted this practice. The present invention solves the anchoring problem related to the use of composite panels as the inner wythe by providing an anchoring system integral with the composite panel construction.
In preparing for this application the following patents and patent applications came to the attention of the inventors and are believed to be relevant to the further discussion of the prior art:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date5,819,486GoodingsOct. 13, 19986,000,178GoodingsDec. 14, 19997,043,884MorenoMay 16, 2006
Patent Application Publication No.InventorPublication DateUS 2008/0092472Doerr et al.Apr. 24, 2008
U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,486—Goodins—Issued Oct. 13, 1998 discloses an anchor for use in the installation of a composite building panel. The anchor comprises a wall mounting face, a spacer and two flange receiving grooves. The anchor is mounted to the backup wall with a fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,178—Goodins—Issued Dec. 14, 1999 describes an apparatus for use in the installation of a composite building panel. The apparatus comprises a corrugated member adhered to the panel to form a back face which locks with the anchor of an adjacent panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,043,884—4,021,990—Moreno—Issued May 16, 2006 discloses a cladding system for mounting stone cladding panels on an exterior of a building to form a facade. The panels are mounted on rails which are, in turn, mounted upon vertical mullions which have associated structural anchors.
U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2008/0092472—Doerr et al.—Published Apr. 24, 2008 discloses an anchor assembly for use in joining a masonry structure with a backup wall formed from insulated concrete form blocks. The anchor assembly includes an anchor and a tie.
None of the above references provide the advancements in anchoring systems and commercial construction as detailed herein. The present novel invention offers a multi-purpose solution by resolving issues relating to thermal transfer, pinpoint loading and high lateral forces, while maintaining insulation integrity. By providing an anchoring system for use with a composite panel backup wall, safety requirements are met and training and construction costs are reduced.
The present invention provides an all-in-one composite panel backup solution by combining the benefits of composite panels, cavity walls and brick veneer through the use of a novel anchoring system. The resulting combination controls moisture penetration, improves thermal performance and reduces enclosure time. The single component insulated composite back-up wall panel system eliminates batt insulation, wide cavity spans, exterior gypsum board and building wraps, while enhancing thermal efficiency and moisture control. The one piece construction is lightweight and meets the Massachusetts Energy code. The metal skins provide a superior water drain plain, air barrier and vapor barrier. The one piece anchoring system allows for rapid completion of the construction of the backup wall.
The anchoring system provides a structurally strong connection between the veneer and the frame, meeting or exceeding code requirements. The present anchoring system resolves past problems relating to thermal transfer, pinpoint loading, high lateral forces and insulation integrity while simultaneously reducing installation labor and energy costs, thereby saving time and money. The anchoring system fits within the junction of adjacent composite panels. The insertion end of the anchor is pronged and inserted into the insulative core of the composite panel at a break in the panel skin or alternatively shaped for complete securement within the adjacent composite panels. The anchoring system is angled to facilitate drainage and is designed to secure any necessary flashing to the inner wythe.
None of the prior art provides an all-in-one backup solution using composite panels. As will become clear in reviewing the disclosure which follows, the insulated cavity wall structure benefits from the recent developments described herein that leads to solving the problems of constructing a commercial structure efficiently, from both an insulative as well as a cost/time perspective.